Die erste Schlacht
by elektra121
Summary: Grima erhält nächtlichen Besuch.


_Vorwort: Diese Geschichte ist sehr viel anders geworden, als sie eigentlich geplant war. Ich hatte den ersten Teil bereits vor einiger Zeit geschrieben, beim Weiterschreiben aber kippte plötzlich etwas und der Focus wurde ein ganz anderer. Erstaunlich. Auf seine Art gefällt mir aber, was jetzt daraus entstanden ist. Euch hoffentlich auch! ;)_

_Oh… das sollte ich vielleicht noch vorausschicken: ich persönlich gehe nicht davon aus, dass Grima eine derart abstoßende körperliche Erscheinung war wie im Film dargstellt. Ich glaube, Tolkien beschrieb ihn lediglich als „dunkelhaarig", mit „schwerlidrigen, klugen Augen". _

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Die erste Schlacht**

Er wachte auf von dem Gefühl, dass in der Dunkelheit seiner Kammer etwas war. Jemand war. Sie war.

Ganz zweifelsohne, wiewohl das Verwunderlichste auf der Welt, war sie in seiner Kammer, sie und niemand sonst, die schon hin und wieder in seinen Träumen dagewesen war, aber nie im Wachen. Und mit der Schärfe eines Messers wusste er, dass es diesmal das Wachen war.

Er wartete, dass sie ihn ansprach, aber nichts. Er konnte ihr Atmen hören und es klang scharf, angespannt, wie das von Soldaten vor dem Kampf.

„Weshalb seid Ihr gekommen?", fragte er irgendwann in die seinen Augen undurchdringliche Schwärze. Die Antwort blieb lange aus. Vielleicht stellte sie sich die Frage eben erst selbst.

„Weil Ihr vielleicht versteht," hörte er schließlich. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber ihre Worte waren klar und deutlich zu vernehmen. Sie holte Luft, tief, als müsse sie sich zu einer schwierigen Aufgabe zwingen und sagte dann ganz ernsthaft: „Ich möchte, dass Ihr wisst, dass ich nicht aus Liebe zu Euch hier bin."

Er nickte bitter und als er sich entsann, dass sie ebensowenig sehen konnte wie er selbst, setzte er hinzu: „Das wäre wohl auch zuviel verlangt."

„Ich hörte, dass es manchmal hilft, in großer Sorge", sagte sie weiter, hastig, ohne auf seine Antwort einzugehen. „Dass es ein Trost wäre. Der größte und beste Trost, wenn man ein Leib wird." Und nach einer Weile: „Ich wusste niemanden als euch, der es verstehen würde. Ihr versteht doch?" Es klang bittend, hoffend.

Oh ja, ich verstehe, dachte er.

Ich verstehe, dass du einen Vater brauchst, der dich vor den Tücken der Welt bewahrt, einen Bruder, der dich beschützen kann, eine Mutter, die dich tröstet, eine Freundin, die deine Sorgen teilt – aber das alles hast du nicht. Du hast niemanden. Und deshalb hoffst du nun, das alles könne dir ein Liebhaber ersetzen, den du nicht liebst.

Ich verstehe, dass du dein Leben lang dumme Lieder gehört hast, denen du nun langsam zu glauben beginnst.

„Ich verstehe.", seufzte er. „Und du willst nun also mit mir „ein Leib werden"?" Er fand, die ehrerbietige Anrede konnte mit gutem Recht beiseitegelassen werden.

„Nun – ja.", antwortete sie und ihr Stimme schien ihm jetzt ein wenig gekränkt zu klingen. „Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt."

In diesem Augenblick war er kurz davor, sie aus seinem Gemach zu schicken. Was war das für ein dummes unverständiges Kind, das hier vor ihm saß und offenen Auges in sein Verderben rannte? Andererseits konnte er nicht umhin, sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen, dass sie jetzt an seinem Bett saß und bei keinem der gutaussehenden jungen Reiter und Marschälle. Er fand, dass sie – wenn auch in einer vollkommen absurden Sache – eine kluge und überlegte Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Und immerhin, was würde es eigentlich schaden? Er jedenfalls wusste seit langem, dass es am Ende darauf hinauslaufen würde. Sie war die höchstrangige Frau in Rohan, und aus dem Hause Eorls. Das sollte es dem Volk erleichtern, als rechtmäßigen Regenten anzuerkennen, wen immer sie zum Manne nehmen würde. Natürlich nur, sofern es dann keine anderen Erben Eorls mehr geben würde. Eomer war ein Problem, aber im Krieg lebten junge Marschälle nun einmal gefährlich. Wie leicht konnte ihm etwas zustoßen – und wie wahrscheinlich würde dies Theoden endgültig das Ende bereiten!

Eowyn jedoch würde er ein guter Ehemann sein, so gut er konnte jedenfalls, gegen sie hegte er keinen Groll, ganz im Gegenteil. Er verstand, dass es am Anfang schwer und schmerzhaft für sie werden würde, ohne Anverwandte, ohne Vertraute, mit einem Mann, den sie nicht liebte. Aber es musste sein und sie würde sich ihrer Verantwortung gewachsen zeigen, das wusste er, so kannte er sie. Sie sehnte sich ebensosehr wie er selbst nach neuer Größe für Rohan und neuem Glanz für sein Königshaus. Er hatte oft gesehen, wie sie verächtlich ihren schönen Mund verzog, wenn sich die Kinder des Gesindes unartig unter den Tischen balgten, wenn die Skalden alte Strophen vergaßen und die jungen Männer nur noch wenig Scham zu kennen schienen.

Und mit der Zeit würde die Zuneigung schon kommen, wenn sie sah, was Gutes aus ihrer beider Verbindung entspringen würde und wie heilsam sie für das Land wäre. Sie würde ruhiger und sanfter und zufriedener werden, wenn sie erst Mutter wäre – das hatte er schon oft erlebt. Wie sehr sich eine junge Frau zu Beginn einer Ehe sträuben mochte, sobald sie Kinder hatte, stellte sie deren Wohl über alles, selbst über ihr eigenes und fand ihre Zufriedenheit in Gesundheit und Wohlergehen ihrer Kinder.

Was also schadete es, diese notwendige und wünschenswerte Verbindung schon ein wenig eher zu beginnen; Eowyn ein wenig eher an das zu gewöhnen, was doch ihrer harrte? Und nicht, als ob dies ein gänzlich selbstloses Unternehmen sein würde…

„Nun, es gäbe wenige Männer, die etwas dagegen haben könnten und ich gehöre gewiss nicht zu jenen.", stellte er fest. „Aber … es wird dir wehtun, denke ich. So jedenfalls heißt es." Er wusste selbst nicht genau, wieso er das sagte, denn er wollte sie nicht warnen, wollte sie nicht abhalten, wollte sie nicht vor ihrem eigenen Wahnsinn retten, jetzt nicht mehr. Die Schuld lag schließlich ganz bei ihr, sie war von selbst gekommen. Aber er fand, ihre Tollkühnheit (oder ihre Naivität?) verdiente, wenn schon kein Mitleid, so doch wenigstens Ehrlichkeit.

„Ich fürchte keine Schmerzen", flüsterte sie. „Nicht solche." Wie um das Gegenteil zu beweisen, begann sie mit den Zähnen zu klappern.

„Komm her.", bat er sie näher, freundlich, mit höflichem Tonfall, wie er sich für so ein kluges dummes Kind geziemte. „Du frierst. Kriech unter die Decke."

Er hörte, wie sie ihre Schuhe abstreifte und fühlte dann, wie sich sein Lager etwas zur Seite neigte, als sie sich darauf niederließ. Sie zögerte nur kurz, und schlüpfte dann zwischen Laken und Decke in sein Bett. Mehrere Minuten geschah nichts. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich. Die Stille war undurchdringlich wie die Dunkelheit und nur der schwache Laut ihres Atems und das Beben ihres Körpers bewies, dass sie in diesem Augenblick neben ihm lag und ihn gerade zum beneidenswertesten Mann in ganz Rohan machte. Es brauchte seine Zeit, für beide, den Wahnsinn zu begreifen, der da gerade vorging. Dann legte sich ihr Zittern etwas.

„Ihr werdet nichts darüber sagen, nicht wahr, kein Wort, und ich auch nicht.", hörte er schließlich ihr Flüstern. Gleich darauf legte sie ihre kalte kleine Hand auf seinen Mund, tastete dann nach seiner und schloss sie über ihrem Mund, um das Versprechen zu besiegeln, dass nichts von dem, was geschähe, je gesagt werden würde; und das war ihre erste Berührung.

Die zweite tat er, und die dritte auch, und alle darauffolgenden ebenfalls. Sie schien ihren aktiven Teil an der Handlung als abgeschlossen zu betrachten. Er berührte ihre kantigen Schultern und sehnigen Arme, er strich über ihre jungfräulichen Brüste und Flanken durch den Stoff ihres Hemdes, streichelte ihre schmalen Hüften, fuhr ihre Schenkel hinab zu ihren Knien, bis zum Hemdsaum, um ihn zu ergreifen und das Hemd nach oben zu streifen.

Er pries ihren schönen schlanken Körper mit Händen und Lippen nach Gebühr, aber es war, als trüge er eine Preisstrophe vor einer Kriegerin vor, die nichts von Kunst verstand.

Als sie schließlich „ein Leib wurden", wie sie es gewollt hatte, fühlte er, wie sich ihr junger Körper gegen das Besiegtwerden aufbäumte und zu wehren versuchte. Und doch war nicht er es, der sie niederrang, sondern sie sich selbst. Er hörte, wie sie ein Geräusch machte, leise, wie ein gequältes Tier oder ein tiefes trockenes Schluchzen, aber das war alles. Er hätte hinterher nicht sagen können, ob ihr stummer Kampf und ihre Schmerzen seine Freuden erhöht oder gemindert hatten. Denn es war nicht wie in den Träumen von kommenden Tagen, die er sich hin und wieder erlaubt hatte, kein weicher warmer Leib war da, der sich voller Verlangen seinem entgegendrängte, ganz und gar nicht; sondern es war eher, als ob eine todesmutige kleine Soldatin in seinem Bett läge, die verbissen in einer Schlacht standzuhalten versuchte, von der alles abhing, und die keine Gefühle für irgendetwas anderes übrig hatte.

Er merkte, dass es ihr keine Freude machte und ihr den erhofften Trost nicht bringen konnte; beschloss aber, wenigstens soviel wie möglich eigene Freude daraus zu ziehen, sie zu besitzen - und als erster und einziger zu besitzen; und dieser Triumph, der geistige mehr noch als der körperliche, besiegelte sein Entzücken.

Als ihre Körper sich wieder trennten, hätte er sie gern in die Arme genommen und ihr gedankt, sie getröstet, ihr versprochen, dass alle weiteren Male besser werden würden, wenn sich ihr Körper erst an das Erobertwerden gewöhnt hätte – aber er tat es nicht. Er hatte versprochen, nichts zu sagen, nicht einmal das. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab – und glitt nach kurzer Zeit wieder aus seinem Bett, ebenfalls ohne etwas zu sagen. Er hörte das leise Geräusch, das ihr Hemd machte, als es wieder über ihre Schenkel fiel und wie sie ihre Schuhe anzog. Und dann die Schritte bis zur Tür, und wie sie sich öffnete und wieder schloss. Dann nichts mehr. Nur Dunkelheit.

Er wünschte, er hätte eine Strophe dichten können darüber; etwas Dauerhaftes, Schönes aus dieser Nacht machen, das bewies, dass es sie gegeben hatte, aber ihm wollte nichts einfallen: hier versagte alle Kunst. Keine noch so verschlungene Kenning* könnte angemessen die Verstrickung wiedergeben, in der sich seine unerwartete Bettgenossin befand. Auf eine Art tat sie ihm leid, aber er bedauerte sie nicht.

Am Morgen, als er sich von seinem Lager erhob und im Licht des Tages das Blut sah, das sie auf diesem Schlachtfeld vergossen hatte, ging ihm durch den Kopf, wie sehr sie mit dem Land verbunden war. „Es geht dir mit mir, wie es Rohan geht, tapfere kleine Soldatin", dachte er. „Der Anfang muss wehtun und es muss Blut geben, bevor das Schöne kommen kann."

ENDE.

*Worterklärung: „Kenning" – komplizierte verrätselte Metapher in der altnordischen Dichtung


End file.
